


South Story High

by Sirius_Whisk_Ers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gay, High School, High School AU, M/M, Sanders Sides - Freeform, South Story High, Young Love, school au, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius_Whisk_Ers/pseuds/Sirius_Whisk_Ers
Summary: THIS AU DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. The "South Story High" AU belongs to @the-pastel-peach (Tumblr) and the original comics are on tumblr.com/the-pastel-peach. Please go show your love and support over there!I love this AU so I decided to write these things based off it. Enjoy!





	South Story High

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [South Story High](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/420797) by @the-pastel-peach (tumblr). 



A beam of sunlight crept through the blurred window beside the passenger seat, falling lightly on Patton’s face, who smiled all the while. He bounced his leg excitedly, looking forward to the first cheer practice of the semester. He had recently been promoted to cheerleading captain, and he intended to take on the role with pride. Patton could smell the chlorine from the leisure centre that the cheer squad rehearsed at that was approaching to their right as well as the slightly unpleasant yet familiar smell of Dolos and his third-hand car. Patton was very fond of his twin brother, Dolos, but knew that he could definitely be a nuisance on occasion.

As it happened, this was one of these occasions. Patton slipped his bag on his left shoulder in preparation for when he would supposedly leave the car and head to his rehearsal, only for the vehicle to drive straight past the car park entrance.  
“Um, Dolos? You missed the entrance.” His brother nodded in response, before turning to the passenger seat and smirking. Turning back to the road, Dolos explained that he had made an agreement to send Patton to a tutor to help him with the things he was falling behind on. He had decided it was the best thing for his brother at that given time.  
“But Dedee, I don’t wanna go to tutoring!” He looked up at the taller boy with the best puppy-dog eyes he could muster. Surely, he didn’t need to be tutored. He was sure that he was capable of catching up with his classes himself. Surely, he didn’t need to be fixed.

Above all of that, did it really have to be at the same time as his cheerleading? “I’ve got cheer practice!” He reminded Dolos, clinging to his arm.  
“Get off me, I’m driving,” he snapped, pulling his arm back to the grimy gear stick, “and don’t call me that,” he added. Patton leant back in his seat, dumping his bag back at his feet. He exhaled heavily, reluctant to go to see some tutor to help him do the work that he should have already done, he should have found easy. His ADHD often got the better of him during lessons and whilst he was revising but he could manage his grades himself, right? 

Dolos continued. “Besides, you don’t exactly have a choice. You’re failing two of your classes.” The car steered sharply around a corner that was unrecognisable to Patton, and they began to approach a large garden area, full of a range of tropical-looking flowers and an old, brick building with a faded sign that read; ‘Library’. “Unless you change that real soon, you’ll be kicked clean off the cheer squad.” 

The car pulled up next to an extensively sized white-rose bush. “But going to tutoring makes me feel so…” Patton hesitated, knowing that he could open up to his brother, but doubting it nonetheless, “...dumb.” Something seemed to pass through Dolos’ head, maybe he had reconsidered? After a moment of quiet understanding, he responded, placing a gentle hand on the other’s shoulder.  
“Hey now, going to tutoring won’t make you dumb.” Patton smiled thankfully, knowing that Dolos was right, it would be fi- “You’re already dumb.” He rolled his eyes and brushed the suddenly burdensome hand off his shoulder, glaring at Dolos who was now laughing heartily. 

Patton swung open the door which made a worrying creak before stepping out onto the paved path. Dolos leant over from the driver’s seat to pear out of the open passenger door and propped himself up on his elbow to wave Patton off. “But seriously, it won’t be that bad and I’ll be here to pick you up when you’re done.” Patton smiled thankfully and shut the door with a slam. He sighed but knew there was no point resisting, so wandered on towards the library. 

He had so many questions. Who had made an agreement with his brother to tutor him and when exactly had this happened? A buzz from his pocket and an impatient text notification from a contact marked as ‘2tor’ indicated that he should probably get a move on. 

2 New Messages:  
-2tor: I’m here  
-2tor: And you’re late.

Patton’s heart sunk a little at the blunt statements he had just received. He hoped dearly that his tutor- whoever it was that may be working with him- wasn’t just some cocky jerk from senior year. He held onto hope that this new weekly routine would actually benefit him, rather than just bringing him down. 

With a hop in his step, Patton entered the building. Clutching onto his right pastel-blue bag strap, he leaned over a varnished wooden desk and peered down at a small woman with a thin face and tall cheekbones who had everything meticulously organised and laid out in front of her. She seemed to be very busy with typing something on her computer. Presuming this was the librarian, he cleared his throat and feebly began to speak, with as much confidence as he could muster.  
“Hi! Excuse me, but I’m supposed to meet my tutor here, do you happen to know where they are?” Much to his surprise, she peered over her rectangular spectacles and warmed up her stone features with a comforting smile.  
“Over by the non-fiction, right next to the windows.” She went back to her typing. 

Patton ventured around the bookshelves, past sector upon sector of book genres and authors’ names. He finally reached the opposite end of the room where the ceiling-high translucent windows were as well as three tall dark oak bookshelves stood, labelled ‘non-fiction’. He peered past the third shelf to see a row of tables and chairs, almost all of which were full of hard-working students or writers or artists. On one table, a tall brunette boy sat alone, scanning a document with his sharp hazel eyes through his thick-framed glasses. Noticing Patton, he averted his eyes from the paper and stood to face him. 

Patton jumped back a little in shock, bumping his elbow on a shelf edge. He tried his hardest not to show his pain as the boy strode over in his direction. He winced, finally giving in and grabbing his sore elbow. The brunette was now stood still, hands clutched behind his back, watching as the smaller boy squirmed a little before forming a shy smile. Patton was just as Dolos had described.  
“I assume you’re Patton Foster?” Patton nodded nervously with a feeble “Y-yes?”

Not knowing what to expect, the boy sighed, unclutching his palms and offering one to his tuteé.  
“My name is Logan Berry, I’ll be your tutor.” He took his hand and gave it what he hoped was a gentle shake, but it still felt a little too firm to Patton. “Let’s get to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: siriuswhiskers  
> Wattpad: SiriusWhiskErs
> 
> Original comics: the-pastel-peach on Tumblr (links up top)


End file.
